


whataburger isn't even that good

by courtneywhitless (Izzylike)



Series: two kids are falling in love [2]
Category: Blue Beetle (Comics), DCU (Comics), Justice Society of America (Comics)
Genre: Food, Gen, friends hanging out, relationships in tag are not featured in detail - main focus is on Jaime and Courtney
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 17:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzylike/pseuds/courtneywhitless
Summary: said no one ever.





	whataburger isn't even that good

Courtney returns to the table, beaming proudly at her burgers as she slides back into the booth, directly across from Jaime. He freezes, fry on a course to his mouth as he finally realizes what she'd order. 

"Damn, Court, did you just save the Whataburger with your order? Because it wasn't gonna close, no matter what Alma told you when you were up there."

She snorts, shaking her head lightly before reaching for the bacon cheeseburger and unwrapping it. With the burger in hand she quirks a brow and leans towards him a little. "One, I need my protein because I legitimately work the calories of a construction worker, and two, I'm telling your mom you said that, _ese_." 

It takes a moment for him to process, before color rises up his shirt collar to bloom across his face as embarrassment sets in. Jaime wants to sink in the floor and never show his face ever again, but mostly he wants to tell Brenda, Pedro, and Traci that he can't believe they told her. He can't even work out when they would have had the time to tell her of his secret shame. Finally, he groans, tapping his forehead against the table edge before imploringly looking up at her, clasping his hands together to really sell what he's about to say. "Please no. I can't live with more people knowing I said 'ese' unironically and kept saying it. I'll give you anything, Court."

Her gaze holds no sympathy, though she's smiling as she takes her first, victorious bite. "And just like that you've blown your one free wish."

He always forgets she's funny until they're hanging out, that her humor reminds her of his dad's and he doesn't get nearly enough of it with all of the course work he's been dealing with. The laughter bubbles out until he's trying to catch his breath and not let the tears forming in his eyes slip. 

When he can breathe again, she's started her second burger but is watching him expectantly. Jaime sighs in defeat but nods, wiping at his eyes before flashing a grin. "Fine, Whitmore, you win this round, but," he pauses to lean forward pointedly, "does your boyfriend know about your evil streak? Because I will one hundred percent tattle on you so fast your head'll spin."

She pauses in turn, setting the burger down to reach for her coke and take a long sip. He's got her. He is _sure_ he's got her. Then she sets the soda down and grins slyly - evilly. Unconsciously, Jaime reaches for his own coke.

"Reyes, you should know," her voice drops to a stage whisper, "Tommy encourages my evil actions. He even wrote a song for me, ready to regale the world with my deeds."

He sputters, setting the drink down with a bit more of a clatter than he'd meant to before he's clamping both of his hands over his mouth to keep from spitting out soda - or worse, getting any carbonated beverage out of his nose. He ends up choking a little, but eventually swallows the burning drink with a few helpful thumps on the back from Court, who’d gotten up to make sure she didn’t kill him. She smiles sheepishly but sits back down while he fixes her with his strongest scowl. 

Then Jaime flashes a wry grin. “So you have your very own Pedro Infante, eh chica?”

Horror and embarrassment war on her features. With Khaji Da's help, Jaime can pinpoint every stage of grief the moment it appears on her face - denial and bargaining appear more often than he'd thought they would have for her - before finally a cool acceptance sticks. She finishes her second burger and he picks at his fries in the acceptance silence that follows. Then she wipes her mouth and nods firmly.

“Por supuesto, we’re going to name our first baby Pedro, even, and we’ll only let him play the guitar and sing. Nothing else.” Then she reaches across the table to snag some of his fries, grinning again. “But don’t tell my ma’, I haven’t even told her I’m thinking of asking him to move in with me. I definitely don’t want her to get the idea of grandbabies in the near future.”

There's something about her mentioning kids that has Jaime sit straighter and really look at her. Her teeth are perfectly straight and white, and she seems to be more shy to actually show her teeth now that they're perfect than when she'd had braces but he supposes she's still getting used to not having to worry about accidentally blinding someone with the metal in her mouth. It's so weird to think that they're in college now, trying to be their perfect adult selves while also saving the world on the daily - or at least weekly. Courtney turns her gaze outside to watch the people walking past, living their lives like there aren't people on the planet who could ruin everything - not knowing that they were those people, really. Her grip on the fries relaxes enough that they come dangerously close to falling before she snaps back into herself and pops them into her mouth, grin playing at the edges of her lips as she pins him with a deceptively innocent look. "If you tell anyone I told you that, I'll rip that scarab off your back and throw you into the sun." 

He's pretty sure she can't actually do that, or at least he hopes that they're good enough friends that she wouldn't do that. But he places his hand above his heart nonetheless. "Oof, damn you really know how to get someone to agree to your terms, don't you?"

She rolls her eyes. "You do remember my brother's my age, right?" The final burger is revealed, with a loud crinkle of the paper being removed. "I play for keeps. But, you're cooler than Mike, so I probably won't throw you in to the sun if you tell, just if you tell my mom. Deal?" There's a patch of scars running across the knuckles of her right hand that he's never had the courage to ask her about and with her hand offered to him, he almost wants to. But instead he takes it and gives a firm, business handshake.

He reclines against the booth, arms crossing over his chest. She squints at him but continues to eat her burger as she watches him, waiting. 

"Buy me a chocolate shake to seal the deal?"

Court groans loudly, setting down her burger to lightly slap her hands against the tabletop. "Ugggh - you're lucky you're pretty, Jaime!"

"Oh, Courtney, please, I'm spoken for." He winks before blowing her a kiss. "But if you don't tell, I'll let you walk me to my front door."

She snorts, flashing her teeth as she grins - before one hand flies up to cover her mouth, and she giggles behind her hand as the corner of her eyes crinkle with the smile that's still there. Court clears her throat, setting the hand on the table and cocking her head. "I won't even tell on you in the group chat that your -" she pauses, uncertainty resting on her faces for the first time he's ever seen, eyes darting around the restaurant, before slowly continuing, "- friends added me to."

Now it's Jaime's turn to groan as she excuses herself to buy him his shake. 

They'd group messaged her to share embarrassing stories about him. Of course they had. His partners were the _worst_.


End file.
